


Cosmung Us

by PietroFan420



Category: Among Us (Video Game), どうぶつの森 | Animal Crossing Series
Genre: Characters Playing Among Us (Video Game), Gen, Quillson is a dick, Someone eats another character but it's not vore ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:55:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29770308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PietroFan420/pseuds/PietroFan420
Summary: The villagers of Cosmos play Among Us.
Relationships: Giupetti | Pietro/Mohair | Eunice
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Round 1

"Welcome, welcome!" crowed Tom Nook. "As you all know, I have invited you to play Among Us! A game of murder and deception, hmm?"  
"Murder, lambchop?" Eunice whispered, shocked.  
"Don't worry, if you unfortunately die, you will respawn in the lobby. Also, there is no running in the halls of the ship. Are you all prepared to receive your role? There will be two imposters, yes, yes."  
"Yeah, bloop!" Zucker exclaimed.  
"Then enter the ship, and have fun!"  
10 villagers left  
Pietro walked along the corridor, fearful for his life. A ball of navy blue wool peeked out from behind a corner.  
"Eunice!" he said. "Do you want to team, honk honk?"  
"Huh? Team? But what if you're the impostor?"  
"I- I'm scared you might be too. We could both be. If we trust each other, though, we should be safe."  
"Okay, lambchop, I'll trust you."  
The duo had only walked a few more steps when Pietro's large red clown nose began sniffing the air.   
"Do you smell that?" he asked.  
"Smell what?" Eunice responded.  
He sniffed the air again.  
"Fried food."  
Following Pietro's nose, they walked along the halls. Checking her map Eunice could see that she was in Communications.  
Zucker's tentacles rather poked out from behind a large machine.  
"Zucker?" Eunice called out.  
No response.  
Pietro gasped.  
"Someone took a bite out of his head!" he exclaimed.  
BODY REPORTED  
"So, it seems Zucker has a secret, honk honk!" Pietro yelled, slamming his hooves on the table. "You see, when I found his body, it turns out that he has been a piece of fried food this entire time!"  
Everyone except Eunice gasped in shock.  
"Yes, you heard me! Zucker has been food this whole time! He is a ball of fried octopus! And the liquid dripping from his head wasn't blood- it was soy sauce!"  
Dom covered his chin, glancing around nervously.  
"Dom? What are you doing, kidders?" asked Pashmina.  
"N-nothing! There's nothing on my face!"  
Pashmina grabbed his arm to reveal soy sauce dripping down Dom's chin.  
"You killed Zucker!" she shouted.  
"Okay, I did, indeederoo! But he tasted amazing. I don't regret a thing."  
Pashmina shoved him out the airlock.  
☆Dom was an impostor. 1 imposter remains.☆


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quillson gets what he deserves, that little shit.

8 villagers left

Poppy strolled down the hall alone, on a one-squirrel journey to Admin. She heard the flapping of duck feet behind her.  
"Q-quillson?"  
Flap flap flap.  
Poppy broke into a sprint.  
FLAP FLAP FLAP.  
Poppy slammed into the wall.  
"Wow, ridukulous. You really smacked yourself just to run from an innocent duck," Quillson mocked.  
Suddenly a red liquid splashed onto his face, blood splattering across his expensive sweater.  
"Oh, this sucks," he muttered, toppling to the ground with a dagger in his chest.  
BODY REPORTED  
"Quillson died right in front of me, and I reported his body. We were outside Admin," the little squirrel explained.  
"I don't think you killed him," muttered Pietro. "You two are neighbors, honk honk, and neighbors stick together. Right, Camofrog?"  
Camofrog didn't answer. Honestly, he had no clue what he was doing.  
"Hey, I think I know who's sus," said Pango.  
"Sus?" Camo asked.  
"It means suspicious, la baa," Chevre answered.  
"Anyway, Pashmina hates Quillson! I saw her hit him with a net the other day, snooof."  
"There was a flea on him, kidders!" Pashmina defended.  
"Ducks don't usually get fleas!" Pango exclaimed. "Just saying, Pashmina's sus."  
"Wait, wait, we can think about this-"  
☆Pashmina was not the impostor. One imposter remains.☆  
"Well, shit," Pango muttered.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Camofrog finally gets some time in the spotlight. Poor guy deserves it- his name isn't even listed as a character tag!

6 villagers left  
Camofrog had a hard time seeing. His eyes didn't work like they used to. So connecting wires in a dark room wasn't very fun for him.  
"Stupid wires, stupid game, stupid Nook," he growled.   
"Camo!" someone squealed.  
"Eh?!"  
Pango's aqua nose burst into view.   
"Camo, you have to believe me, I promise!"  
"Believe what, ten-hut?"  
"I'm not sus!" Pango cried.  
"I never said you were, kiddo."  
"B-but other people think I am! I- I got Pashmina killed!"  
"Well, uh..."   
Camofrog wasn't sure what to think. He looked at Pango, analyzing her fearful  
expression.   
Suddenly, a red line crossed down her face, and half of Pango slid to the ground.  
BODY REPORTED   
"So, Camofrog, you're saying Pango died in front of you, and you didn't see the killer?" Pietro asked. Camofrog nodded.  
"That's kinda sus," Chevre murmered.  
"W-wait, Quillson died in front of Poppy, and nobody thought she was sus," Camofrog pointed out.  
All eyes turned to Poppy.   
"I just did medbay scan! Chevre saw me!" Poppy said.  
"Is that true, Chevre?" Eunice asked.  
"It is. Poppy's innocent."  
"Well, lambchop, I don't know who to vote! I was with Pietro the whole time. We went to the engines."  
"Get a room," Camofrog muttered under his froggy breath.  
Pietro, having heard that remark, slammed the vote button.   
"Get out," he said.  
"I was joking!"  
"The votes are in- 4 for Camofrog and one for Pietro. Sorry, Camo," said Chevre.  
"Wait, ten-hut, I-"  
☆Camofrog was not the imposter. 1 imposter remains.☆


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The game ends.

4 villagers left  
"Okay, let's not do anything irrational, honk honk." Pietro said  
"I agree. Any of us could be the impostor, so we should be on our toes- well, hooves. And paws, in my case, nutty," Poppy said.  
"I trust Eunice, so-"  
Pietro was abruptly cut off my a siren piercing through the air.   
"FUCK, MY EARS!" he yelled.   
"The engine! It- it's about to blow up!"  
Shocked, the animals scrambled to fix the overheated engine of the ship.  
"Pass the screwdriver!"  
"I need some coolant!"  
"WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!"  
The lights dimmed as the engine hummed and powered back on. Eunice sighed with relief.  
"We're safe, lambchop. That was scary."  
"It was, but I knew we could power through, la baa!"  
"Hey, Pietro, get off Eunice, nutty. We have tasks to do."  
Pietro didn't respond. Eunice noticed he was slumped over her shoulder.  
"Pietro? You okay, lambchop?" she asked.  
No answer.   
"Pietro?!"  
Still no response. Eunice lifted him off her shoulder, and his limp form plopped to the ground, a knife in his back.  
"Oh shit," Eunice said.   
BODY REPORTED  
"I don't think it was Eunice, nutty," said Poppy. "The two are great friends."  
"Achilles and Patroclus were reported as 'great friends'," Chevre muttered. Eunice blushed.  
"So, the lovebird didn't kill him. So it's you, Chevre!"  
"Wait," said Eunice. "It could be you, Poppy. I have no way of knowing."  
"And it could be Eunice, who killed Pietro to throw us off her scent," Chevre pointed out. "If we vote out someone, and we're wrong, then we lose. Done-zo. So, what do we do?"  
"I guess we have to skip," Poppy said.  
Chevre smiled, slamming on the SKIP VOTE button.   
Suddenly, the doors clicked shut. Eunice's eyes darted from side to side.  
"Let's just cut to the chase," Chevre said from behind her.   
Poppy, panicked, ran and pounded on the locked door, but nothing happened.  
"LET ME OU-"   
A knife cut her off, in more ways than one. Her dark blood blended perfectly with her wine-red fur.  
"Hehe, 'cut' to the chase. I'm so funny, la baa."  
"Ch-chevre?"  
"Wait, that's it! You're the only crewmate left! I win!"  
"Y-you killed them all?"  
"Yep! Wow, I can't believe I won. Honestly, Dom was a pretty bad partner."  
"Congratulations, Chevre!" said Tom Nook over the loudspeaker.   
"Hehe, that was fun."  
"I can't believe I died first, bloop," said Zucker, walking in.   
"I was wrong! I was! Stop headbutting me, snoof!" Pango yelled, Pashmina's horns poking her side.   
"You got me voted off, kidders!"   
"I'm just glad everyone had fun, honk honk. Except you, Chevre."

Thanks for reading! If you enjoyed, I'm writing an ACNH fanfic that's a SFW slowburn romance between Eunice and Pietro. Go check it out on my page!


End file.
